


The Greatest Gift Of All

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Friends to Lovers, Gag Gifts, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: "Little gifts throughout December: things like muffins, magazines, coffee shop vouchers. Then on the 23rd we have a public reveal, and the final gift."Everyone gifts lovely and appropriate things. And then there's Eggsy.





	The Greatest Gift Of All

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 6: I got you for Secret Santa, but I thought it was supposed to be a gag gift, and now I won’t fess up because I’m embarrassed

“The rules are simple. Little gifts throughout December; things like muffins, magazines, coffee shop vouchers, and so on. Then on the 23rd we have a public reveal, and the final gift - remember there's £50,- limit.” Percival put a bowler hat in the middle of the table. “Participants submit their names into the hat, please.”

Eggsy loved the idea of playing Secret Santa with the other knights. Most of the departments had their own game going, but playing among the agents was a bit trickier, as missions were ongoing and uncaring about disrupting their plans. Luckily the support staff was happy to help by delivering presents and keeping the charade running. They also stood in for agents who were not at the mansion, but wanted to participate in the game.

Drawing a piece of paper from the hat, Eggsy sincerely hoped to get Roxy - after spending the better part of a year training together, he had lots of ideas of what to get for his best friend. It would be somewhat difficult to buy appropriate favours for someone he barely knew.

‘Arthur’. Eggsy sat there, staring at his piece of paper.

“Galahad? If you drew your own name, put it back, and try again.”

“No, no, I’m fine. This is fine.” This would either be very good, or very bad. He put the paper into his jacket pocket, and watched as everyone else went to pick from the hat.

\------

Eggsy was beginning to panic. The feeling intensified, when Percival unpacked the gift he had received from Bedivere. It was a box set of the latest season of _Dr. Who_. This was now the third unveiling of the Secret Santa, and so far everyone had gotten lovely gifts. _Normal_ gifts.

He subtly made his way over to Roxy, and pulled her aside, while Merlin (who was both playing with the members of the table as well as the R&D department) opened an envelope and took out a ticket to attend a scotch tasting in Edinburgh.

“Roxy, what the ever loving _FUCK_?” Eggsy hissed in her direction.

“What is it, Eggs? Don’t tell me you’re upset that Harry was Gawain’s Secret Santa and not yours? It’s pure chance, whom you pick out of the hat. Unless you cheated.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you?”

“No! Shut up, that’s not what I mean by ‘what the ever loving fuck’. These are nice presents, Rox!”

“Of course they are, what did you expect, everyone just got some gift vouchers for _Marks &Spencer_?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I thought maybe there would be some _Batman_ Snuggies, a mug shaped like a toilet, tickets to a show someone hated. Or, what was it you said? A year’s subsctiption to _Teen Vogue_??” Eggsy was now talking loud enough for people around them to hear. Damn those spy ears. He took Roxy by the arm and pulled her into a corner of the room.

“I wouldn’t actually mind that one, to be honest. And I just told you that to get you to shut up! You didn’t actually…” Roxy studied Eggsy more closely. “You didn’t _actually_ buy a subscription to _Teen Vogue_ , did you?”

“At this point I wish I had…” Eggsy looked around and saw that there were only Roxy, Harry, and himself left to receive their gifts.

“Eggsy, what did you do?” Roxy was now looking at him with open curiosity.

“Nothing! I…”

Before he could finish the sentence - not that he really knew how to do that anyway - Merlin approached them and tapped Roxy on the shoulder.

“It’s your turn, lass.”

“Yes, thank you.” Turning back to Eggsy she said, “Well, I guess I’ll see what you got yourself into any minute now.” She turned, and walked over to the table to accept a parcel from Tristan. Inside was a bottle of French perfume.

Eggsy’s mind was spinning. He got so worked up, that he didn’t hear his name being called to be the next to discover their Secret Santa.

“Eggsy! Come on, lad, the longer you stand there, the longer we have to wait for the cake.”

He didn’t know what to do. There was no way that he was going to present Harry with his gift. Especially not in front of the entire roster of active Kingsman agents.

His fight-or-flight instinct kicked in. Eggsy was a very capable knight, his missions, while not always subtle, showing a string of successful operations. He had stood in front of bad guys holding guns, bad guys holding knives, and one time, he had faced a lion that had been starved. He’d take any of it all over again, and even at the same time, before he’d embarrass himself on such a scale in front of all of his co-workers and superiours.

He turned around, slammed the doors open, and ran.

\------

It was close to 10pm, when Eggsy stood in front of Harry’s office, and knocked.

“Come in.”

Eggsy slowly opened the door, and peeked his head through it. “Evening, Harry. Got a moment?”

“Of course, come in.” Harry put away his pen and gestured to the seats by the window. He got up and made his way to the drinks cabinet. “Would you like some?”

“Ah, no, thanks, I’m fine.” Eggsy walked farther into the room, but didn’t sit in the chair. “About this afternoon... I’m sorry if I made a scene, earlier, it was just… I didn’t know what to do, and I handled the situation poorly.” He had practiced parts of this speech in his office, but now that he was here, he found it difficult to get through it.

“Are you alright?” Harry’s face showed his concern for the young agent. After Harry had returned to England, he and Eggsy had gotten rather close, their fight before V-Day put behind them.

“Yeah, it’s… I don't...” Staring at the floor, he tried to buy himself some time.

Harry helped him do that by handing him a box. “You didn’t get to accept your gift earlier. Kay already left to spend the holidays with his wife’s family in Lancaster, so I offered to give it to you on his behalf.”

Eggsy took the wrapped box and put it on the desk. “Yeah, it’s about that, actually. So… I’m your Secret Santa.”

“Yes, I know.” Harry smiled at the younger man.

“You do?” Eggsy was surprised to hear this. He had been very careful in leaving little gifts for Harry to find, most of the time asking others to place them for him.

“I was the only one left to have their Secret Santa unveiled, remember? Process of elimination.” He sipped at his drink. “Do I get my present now? I’m guessing that’s why you’re here?”

“Yeah, so… I thought we were doing gag gifts, you know? Stupid stuff, that’s a little embarrassing? Not to be mean, or anything, just to have a laugh. And then everyone got those really nice and thoughtful things, and I didn’t know what to do, so I panicked, and ran off.”

“Ah.” It was quiet and Eggsy felt shame rise in him, until he heard Harry laugh quietly. “Well, let’s have it then. Is it something good?”

Eggsy was a little surprised at this reaction. He handed over the envelope he had kept in his jacket pocket. Harry accepted it, and looked inside. It was a wad of cash.

“This is…”

“$49,- and a coupon for a lap-dance.”

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Eggsy. He seemed more amused than anything else. “Dollars?”

“Yeah, well, can’t have you stuff coins into someone’s thong, can we?” Despite Harry taking this all rather well, Eggsy felt heat colouring his cheeks.

“And into whose thong was I supposed to put the bills?” Harry slowly approached Eggsy, who steadfastly refused to look at the older man. “Eggsy.” His cheeks, neck, and even the tip of his ears were now glowing red. “Look at me, darling?”

Eggsy whipped his head up at that. Had he misheard? Had hours and hours of daydreaming finally gotten the better of him?

“Thank you for the gift.” Harry smiled softly at him, then lowered his head to kiss him on the cheek. Before Eggsy had regained to ability to speak, Harry had walked around Eggsy and towards his office door. But instead of dismissing Eggsy, he firmly closed it, and turned the key.

“Now…” He turned back and guided Eggsy to the chairs, by placing his hand on the small of the younger man’s back. “I do believe I have a gift voucher to redeem.” He sat down in the leather wingback chair, and took a sip from his glass of Scotch. “What do you say, Eggsy?”

A mischievous smile spread across his face. “Yes, Harry!”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be out of town until Sunday evening. Since I don't own a laptop, I don't know how that will affect the schedule yet. Writing and more importantly editing is a bitch on a tablet (at least it is for me) and I'll be busy doing family-get-together-things  
> If you don't hear from me until then, I hope you have a lovely weekend!


End file.
